


Creature

by pickleplum



Series: Learning to Fly [15]
Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: (sort of), Abandonment, Alternate Universe - Wings, Athene Noctua Verse, Child Abandonment, Dubious Ethics, Dubious Science, Dysfunctional Family, Dysfunctional Relationships, Family Issues, Family Secrets, Gen, Mad Science, Marriage, Widowed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-19
Updated: 2016-07-19
Packaged: 2018-07-24 18:58:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7519538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pickleplum/pseuds/pickleplum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lars Gottlieb arrives home to find a stranger waiting for him with news about his wife.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Creature

**Author's Note:**

> 8 December 1997  
> Garmisch-Partenkirchen, Germany

\- whoo wants one? (05/03/05, Kimberley) -

Lars takes a deep breath, then squares his shoulders, unlocks the front door, and enters.

The house is silent as he steps from his shoes.

He drops some tension, strides to his office to shed his attaché and acquire something to drink from the locked drawer of his desk.

No children in the sitting room.

He shrugs, pushes open—

„Good afternoon, Doctor Gottlieb,“ greets the young man beside the wing chair. He bows. „Please forgive this intrusion.“

Two other equally young, equally well-dressed, equally at ease men flank him.

„How did you get into my home?“ Lars demands. „Who are you?“

„Doctor Gottlieb entrusted her key to me.“

Lars snaps, „Explain.“

„My name is Georges Lapointe. Doctor Gottlieb and I are employed by the same concern and I am here to settle her affairs.“

Lars' stomach drops; he swallows. „'Settle'?“

„Doctor Gottlieb is gone and will not return.“

Lars sets his teeth. „Gone.“

„Yes, sir.“

„Where are the children?“

„An associate has taken them sledding so we may conduct business without distraction.“

„What 'business' do we have?“

„To compensate in some small way for the loss of your wife, our employer offers an allowance for the care of your children, including their education. He will also continue to supply the medical care and prescription medications needed by your second son.“

„ **Her** 'son',“ spits Lars.

Lapointe concedes with a inclined head. „Our employer appreciates the hardship this will create for you.“

Lars scoffs.

„The allowance will cover expenses for all four children. Money will be no object to giving them the best the world has on offer.“

Lars grunts, claims his desk chair, occupies the space, keeps Lapointe and the thugs standing.

They hold their positions without reaction.

„Why shouldn't I turn her monsters over to Langlais? Or the state?“ Steeples his fingers.

„You are free to do what you will, but think of the harm such action would cause your reputation, Doctor Gottlieb.“

Lars grinds his teeth, growls, „How long will I be expected to play the caretaker for them, then?“

„That is also your decision.“

Lars scoffs.

Lapointe waits, neutral.

„My wife led me to believe they would not be long for this world.“

„I am not thoroughly briefed on the matter—“

„Of course not,“ sneers Lars.

„—but my understanding is that no one knows for certain. They may expire tomorrow or they may be functionally immortal.“ Lapointe shrugs. „They are the first of their kinds.“

„I suppose you're one of these other 'kinds'.“

Lapointe shakes his head. „I am a creature, but not a creation.“

Lars sniffs, leans back in his chair.

Lapointe and the thugs wait, neutral expressions revealing nothing.

„What does Langlais suggest I tell the children?“

„The truth: Doctor Gottlieb is dead.“

„The truth. Of course.“ Lars sighs. „What else have you been briefed to discuss with me?“

„I have covered everything essential,“ says Lapointe. „Have you any questions?“

„I believe I understand my situation well enough to proceed.“

„Very well. To ease your transition, the envelope on your blotter contains a summary of the household matters formerly managed by Doctor Gottlieb, references for local tutors and housekeepers which may suit your family's needs, and sixty-day supplies of young Hermann's prescriptions.“

„How thoughtful.“

The venom slides off Lapointe without trace.

„There is also information on how to contact someone affiliated with our organization should you wish our assistance.“

Lars grunts.

„Then our business is at an end.“ Lapointe pushes up his cuff, glances at his watch. „Our colleague should return with the children momentarily.“ Bows—

So do the thugs.

—says, „Thank you for your time, Doctor Gottlieb.“

They file out.

The office door closes.

Lars drags a hand down his face.

The house door opens, closes.

Lars takes a deep breath, pushes back his chair, unlocks the bottom drawer. Then, slowly, deliberately, he removes his wedding ring and drops it into the space behind the bottle of Scotch.

**Author's Note:**

> Photo by [Jennifer 8. Lee](https://www.flickr.com/photos/jenny8lee/) [[CC BY 2.0](https://creativecommons.org/licenses/by/2.0/)] via [Flickr](https://www.flickr.com/photos/jenny8lee/5274229458/).
> 
>  _Finally_ had the words for this one, which is _so_ important for Lars' backstory and an important change here in the 'rebooted' universe.


End file.
